Go Sakura Go
by Violet7orange
Summary: <html><head></head>Bagaimana jika Sakura diterpa gosip kalau dia lesbi, dan seluruh anggotanya berniat menjodohkannya. bagaimana cara dia mengatasi masalahnya. Baca dan riview ya.. Chap 2 'Hanya Bisa Pasrah' Update,,</html>
1. Awal Perkara

"Aah.." gadis itu mengeluh pelan saat dia melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya.

"I-itu, itu Sakura? " tanya seorang wanita paruh baya itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Sakura!" teriaknya kemudian.

Gadis yang mengeluh tadi memutar badan sambil memiringkan sedikit lidah topi yang dipakainya."Hah, tamat riwayatku."

"Sakura!"

"Lindungi aku Tuhan!" teriaknya kemudian sambil berlari sekuat tenaga berharap orang tersebut tidak akan mengejarnya.

**~Go Sakura Go~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance / humor dikit.. **

**Awal Perkara...**

"Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja." Kata seorang laki-laki separuh baya memecah kesunyian yang tadi tercipta di ruang keluarga.

"Iya, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja, masalah ini memang harus cepat diselesaikan." Kesal seorang perempuan yang agak tua namun masih saja terlihat muda.

"Sudah, sudah... aku punya ide." Seorang perempuan yang sedikit lebih muda dari laki-laki disitu menengahi.

"Hm?" kata laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedikit lebih tua itu mengangkat alis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja Sakura!" usulnya bersemangat.

'Gluk' seseorang yang sedang menguping di balik dinding menelan air ludah.

"Boleh saja, asal aku sebagai Ayahnya yang harus memilihkan jodohnya." kata laki-laki itu santai.

"Eh, enak saja. Aku sebagai yang punya ide dong yang harus mencarikannya. Terlebih aku sebagai Ibunya yang telah mengandung Sakura sembilan bulan, sepuluh hari, sebelas jam, dua belas menit." "Enak saja!" marah perempuan itu membela diri.

"Kalian itu seharusnya menyerahkan keputusan itu kepadaku. Aku lebih berhak dari kalian tahu!" Kata perempuan yang agak tua tersebut.

'Haah~ sudah gila kali ya? Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terjadi.' Kata perempuan dibalik tembok tersebut. Lalu dia keluar menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang berdebat tersebut.

"Ayah, Ibu, dan Nenek. Sudah berapa kali harus kubilang aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" teriak seorang remaja bermbut merah muda.

Mereka bertiga hanya melirik Sakura, pemilih rambut merah muda tersebut sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan diskusi mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Yah, memang kalau dengan menjodohkannya bisa merendam gosip tersebut kita bisa tentram" kata laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Gosip apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah heran.

"Kuncinya dia harus dekat dengan seorang laki-laki, yah dengan kata lain pacar." Wanita yang agak tua tersebut menanggapi.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, gosip itu tidak benar! Itu hanya gosip saja!" teriak gadis itu marah.

"Jangankan punya pacar, dekat dengan laki-laki saja tidak pernah. Temannya perempuan semua. Terus gayanya tomboy, jangan-ja.." perkataan perempuan paruh baya itu terpotong oleh teriakan Sakura.

"Aku bukan Lesbi!"

Nampaknya Sakura sudah sangat kesal, apalagi ditanggapi ekspresi datar dari anggota keluarganya.

"Hmm,, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga mencari calon tersendiri untuk Sakura, nanti biar dia sendiri menentukan pilihan." Ide perempuan muda itu.

"Ibuuu!" kesal Sakura merasa di kacangin dari tadi.

"Setuju!" tanggap laki-laki dan perempuan agak tua diruangan keluarga.

"Erghh,, sudah cukup!" Sakura berlari menaiki tangga kamarnya, dan tak lama kemudian kembali keruangan tersebut dengan membawa tas ransel dipunggungnya dan topi yang digenggamnya."Kalau kalian masih ingin menjodohkan aku, aku memutuskan akan kabur dari rumah!" ancam Sakura.

"Ohh,," tanggap orang disana sambil meneruskan diskusi mereka.

"Urgh, Haruno Kushina, Haruno Azuma, dan Haruno Tsunade. Aku benci kalian semua!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah yang terbilang cukup megah tersebut.

Mereka bertiga yang merupakan Ibu, Ayah dan Nenek Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku remaja berambut unik itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, tap, tap, tap.. suara langkah berat yang dihentakkan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Gak jadi minggatnya?" sindir Tsunade, Nenek Sakura.

"Handphoneku ketinggalan!" sahut Sakura ketus sambil menaiki tangga kamarnya masih dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang keluarga hanya bisa diam sambil mengamati arah langka remaja yang sangat mereka sayangi itu.

Braakk! Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. Lalu suara langkah kaki turun kebawah. Sakura melihat ketiga orang tersebut dengan sinis. "Aku Kabur dulu!"

"Iya, hati-hati. Pulang sebelum jam makan malam ya sayang."

"Ibu! Aku mau kabur dari rumah, bukannya mau jalan-jalan!"

"Iya, mangkanya Ibu bilang hati-hatikan." Sahut Kurenai dengan wajah polosnya.

Sakura merengut berjalan keluar dengan santainya.

"Pftt,," Tsunade dan Azuma berusaha menahan tawa Sakura yang baru saja mencapai pintu mendengar. "Urghhh!" teriaknya kesal berlari keluar rumah.

"Haha.." gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi ruang keluarga .

...

~Go Sakura Go~

...

**Sakura POV**

"Kemana dia? Enak saja langsung kabur saat orang tuanya berniat menghapuskan gosipnya, perjodohan akan berlangsung." Kesal seorang wanita ditengah keramaian mol.

"Aduh, gimana yah." Panikku saat melihat ibuku yang kelihatannya sudah semakin dekat denganku. "Aha!"

Aku melihat sasaran empuk, seorang pemuda yang lumayan menurutku, sedang duduk sendiri berkutat dengan laptopnya di tempat makan yang lumayan besar di mall ini. 'Ayo Sakura urat malu harus diputuskan sementara saat ini.'

"Hai sudah lama?" tanyaku langsung duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

".." dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka, 'bodo amat' pikirku. Kubalas dengan senyuman terbaik yang kumiliki.

"Sakura!" teriak, yah jangan ditanya lagi. Pasti Ibuku.

"Ibu? Kenapa disini?" tanyaku polos.

"Hem, tadi kau.. Hei siapa ini?" tanya ibuku yang semula melotot kearahku mendadak berubah lembut.

"Oh ini, pacarku bu." Sahutku cepat. Pemuda disebelahku ini hanya diam tidak menanggapi tetapi dari matanya yang semakin sinis aku yakin dia sangat heran dan tentu saja marah.

"Ha?" Ibuku masih tidak percaya anaknya sudah punya pacar. "Sudahlah bu, ibu pulang saja ya. Untuk cerita lebih lanjut di rumah nanti ya bu." Kataku cepat saat melihat pemuda tidak dikenal disampingku ini hendak mengajukan protes.

"Yah, sudah." Kata Ibuku bingung, sambil dadah-dadah genit dengan pemuda yang masih menatap kami berdua sinis. Aku hanya berharap bahwa ibuku benar akan pulang kerumah.

Aku mendengus lega saat ibuku sudah tidak terlihat lagi, aku berbalik dan mendapati pemuda tersebut menatapku sinis dan dinginnya ya ampun, bisa menandingi entahlah, dia tanpa berkata apapun langsung meneruskan pekerjaan dengan laptop didepannya. Ku keluarkan senyum tulusku kepadanya tanda ucapan terimakasih tanpa peduli dia melihatnya atau tidak, sambil beranjak pergi. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau seandainya dia memang bisu setidaknya aku terselamatkan tadi.

...

~Go Sakura Go~

...

Aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini, kalau Ibu sudah keluar mncariku pasti Ayah tidak akan ketingalan. Terbukti dari sejauh mata memandang seorang laki-laki berjenggot tengah calingak-celinguk di keramaian. Yeah it's my dad. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan mereka tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa anak mereka telah memilliki pacar. Copy-paste rencana seperti tadi sajalah, kalau ketahuan.

Aku sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko musik, sambil mengamati barang-barang yang dipajang yang menurutku keren sekali.

"Sakura!" suara berat mengintrupsi lamunanku. Jangan dipertanyakan lagi.

"Ayah? Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"kamu tidak sadar ya? Kenapa kamu kabur, nanti malamkan ada acar perjodohan."

"Ayah, sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Aku tidak mau."

"Sakura!" ayahku agak berteriak, sehingga pelayan ditoko musik itu keluar.

"Maaf permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya datar.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluk pelayan tersebut, pelayan itu sedikit terlonjak kaget tapi dengansegera dia menutupinya dengan diam dan ekspresi datarnya. Lucky. Ingatkan aku untuk sujud syukur nanti, aku melihat namanya tertera diseragam yang dikenakannya. Betapa beruntungnya aku.

"Gaara-kun." Kataku manja, aku akan segera muntah jika mendengar suaraku sendiri. Tapi masa bodohlah.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Ayahku heran dengan kelakuanku.

"Gaara-kun." Aku menatap pelayan yang kemungkinan bernama Gaara itu, "Aku akan dijodohkan oleh Ayahku."

"Bukan u.. hei kenapa matamu kelilipan?" tanyanya datar saat aku mengedipkan mata kepadanya terus menerus. And bad news dia tidak mengerti, 'sial' batinku.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Ayahku penasaran.

"Hiks, hiks, sebenarnya aku tidak mau dijodohkan karena dia ayah. Aku tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya."

"Hei," Bukk. Sebelum dia protes, aku sudah menyikutnya sehingga dia masuk kedalam mengambil obat mungkin? Huh~ tidak tau aku bisa bela diri? Hehe. Banggaku dalam hati.

"Kenapa dia masuk kedalam?" tanya Ayahku heran.

"Mungkin dia masih kaget dengan berita yang tiba-tiba ini, dia pacarku Ayah. Aku tidak sanggup meninggalkannya. Tapi, hiks,hiks, kalau Ayah memaksa.. Beri aku sedikit waktu, aku akan bicara padanya dan ikut Ayah untuk menerima perjodohan itu." Kataku tegar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Benar dia pacarmu?" Ayahku melembut dan kujawab dengan anggukkan lemah.

"Baiklah, yakinkan dia bahwa kau tidak akan mengecewakannya. Terkadang hati laki-laki juga rapuh nak." Ayahku tersenyum. "Uh, harus kerja keras untuk membatalakan perjodohan malam ini." Ayahku mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Ayah,, terimakasih." kataku berkaca-kaca. Dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan.

"Aku bakat acting ya?" pujiku bangga, beranjak pergi.

"Hei, urusan kita belum selesai, mengapa kau menyikut perutku." Tanya suara datar itu.

"Hah~ itu karena kau tidak mau membantuku."

"Mengapa aku harus membantumu? Itu bukan urusanku kan? Sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab perutku masih sakit!" perintahnya.

"Mengapa aku harus tanggung jawab? Itu bukan urusanku kan?" ejekku

"Kau!"

"Week" balasku menjulurkan lidah sambil beraalri sejauh mungkin meninggalkan toko itu.

"Sial." Ujar pemuda itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

...

~Go Sakura Go~

...

Ibu dan Ayah yang mencariku sudah teryakinkan. Haha. Dan aku berharap bawa nenekku tidak akan ikut-ikutan. Dan yeah great! Doaku sangat manjur, aku melihat Nenekku jatuh di depanku. Ouch~ rencana pertama dan kedua berhasil, tidak ada salahnya mencoba yang ke-tiga. Aku menghampiri Nenekku, biar begini aku masih mempunyai hati nurani tidak mungkin membiarkan Nenekku jatuh begitu saja.

"Nenek, kenapa bisa ada disini." Tanyaku khawatir "Nenek baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, keadaan rumah yang tidak baik. Pemeran utama dalam perjodohan ini kabur, semua orang khawatir, tahu."

"Iya, iya maaf, tapi Nenek tidak perlu ikut-ikutankan? Walau Nenek terlihat masih muda tapi Nenek tetap saja sudah tua."

"Jangan bawa-bawa umur!"

"Iya, iya lagian Ibu sama Ayah juga sudah percaya aku sudah punya pacar nek. Mereka sudah mau membatalakan perjodohan ini. Jadi nenek pulang juga ya?"

Nenek memandangku sinis "Aku tidak percaya." Lalu dia menelpon seseorang. Melihatku dengan sinis. "Kau menipu mereka ya?"

"Tidak nek, mereka memang bertemu pacarku."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, bisa sajakan mereka kau bayar. Pokoknya aku tidak percaya jika belum membuktikannya sendiri."

Tuh kan aku bilang juga apa. Paling susah meyakinkan Nenek sok muda ini. Ya Tuhan sekali lagi tolonglah aku..

"Nek, lukamu tidak apa-apa? Kucarikan obat dulu ya."

"Tidak usah, tadi orang yang menolongku sudah mencari obat untukku. Kau tidak usah kemana-mana, nanti kabur lagi." Katanya sambil memegangi lenganku. Yah~ siasatku terbaca.

"Hm, ini obatnya." tegur seorang laki-laki sambil memberikan obatnya kepada Nenekku.

Oh, Pertolongan Tuhan datang, terimakasih Tuhan!

"Iya, terimakasih nak". Kata Nenekku sambil tersenyum, lenganku masih dipegangnya erat-erat.

"Iya, sama-sa.."

"Kakak!" potongku

"Y-ya?" jawabnya bingung.

"Kenapa kakak disini?"

"Ha-hah?" masih kebingungan.

"Kakak tau? Nenekku tidak percaya kalau aku punya pacar. Kakakkan pacarku!"

"Ha-hah?"

Nenekku masih melihatku dengan bingung. Aku mengeluarkan tatapan memohon kepada kakak itu berharap dia menolong dan mengerti kodeku tidak seperti pelayan yang bodoh dan pemuda yang tidak peduli sama-sekali itu.

"Hiks, aku mau di jodohkan kakak kalau kau tidak mengakui aku."

"Oh,oh ya.. anu perkenalkan aku Sasori, pacarnya dia." Kata laki-laki itu gelagapan plus bingung sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri di depen Nenekku.

"Tuh kan nek, kak Sasori memang pacar Sakura." Kata Sakura cepat sambil menekankan namanya.

"I-iya, saya pacarnya Sakura."

"Oh,, kamu benar pacar Sakura."

"Iya nek, tadi juga kak Sasori sudah bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu."

"Aku tidak tanya padamu Sakura! Aku tidak begitu yakin." Lalu dia menatap kak Sasori dengan pandangan menyelidik "Benarkah yang dikatakan Sakura."

"I-iya saya gugup, bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Sakura sejak tadi."

"Oh,, kalau begitu perkenalkan saya Nenek Sakura, salam kenal."

"Iya, salam kenal."

"Ya sudah, titip Sakura ya." Katanya tersenyum kearah Kakak yang bernama Sasori itu. "Dan Sakura pulang sebelum jam makan malam, aku mau pergi dulu."

"Nenek mau kemana? Tidak langsung pulang?"

"Aku mau kesalon." Sambil pergi beranjak mencari salon yang memenuhi persyaratannya.

"Itu, Ano- terimakasih mau menolongku." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamya.

"Haha, iya sama-sama. Agak kaget juga sih untung bisa baca kodemu ya. Haha."

"Iya, terimakasih kak."

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan." Kata kakak itu sambil merapikan topiku yang sedikit miring. "Aku selalu senang membantu orang lain." Katanya tidak menyadari wajahku yang agak memerah.

"Pokoknya terimakasih, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Kataku gugup dan dibalas senyuman dan anggukannya.

Urgh, hari ini aku bisa selamat. Kakak yang tadi baik sekali tidak seperti yang lain mau membantu dan menolong sesama. Hah~ aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kebaikannya bisa dibalas oleh Tuhan. "Oh~ akhirnya bebas!" teriakku terlalu kencang sambil mengangkat tangan keatas, membuat aku menjadi perhatian sesaat oleh pengunjung mall yang lain. Tapi aku tak puduli aku masih bahagia. Aku bahkan bisa membalas tatapan heran mereka dengan senyum manis.

Saatnya pulang.

**End of Sakura POV**

...

~Go Sakura Go~

...

" La, la, la.." seorang remaja tengah menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aduh,, yang lagi kasmaran." tegur sang Nenek usil.

"Hehe." Sakura hanya cengengesan, lalu beranjak keruang makan yang berada disebelah ruang keluarga.

"Aku rasanya masih belum percaya kalau Sakura punya pacar." Kata Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, kita memang harus percaya pada Sakura dan menolak mentah-mentah gosip itu." tanggap Kurenai, membua Sakura yang sedang mengambil air tersenyum bahagia.

"Apalagi aku sudah susahpaya membatalkan perjodohannya, dan yah, kitakan sudah melihat pacar Sakura, Menurutku dia cukukp tegar dan kelihatanya rela berkorban. Aku menyukai laki-laki berperasaanlembut seperti itu." jelas Ayah Sakura sambil membayangkan sesosok laki-laki berambut merah berwajah datar yang terlihat tegar dibalik toko musik.

"Kyaa, dia juga tampan dan keren. Sakura memang hebat dalam memilih." Kata Kurenai sambil menerawang membayangkan sesosok laki-laki berambut emo dengan pandangan dingin dan gaya keren didepan laptopnya.

"Yang terpenting dia baik hati, menolong sesama dan dia imut." Tsunade membayangkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah berwajah imut sedang mencarikan obat untuknya. "Sakura!" sambung Tsunade memanggil cucunya.

"Hmm,, " jawab Sakura yang sedang minum sekenanya.

"Kami ingin kau membawa pacarmu kerumah, Sakura." teriak Tsunade.

Pfuuftt.. ohok, ohok, Sakura tengah tersedak dengan air yang diminumnya. "Apa?" tanya Sakura kaget, lalu menghampiri keluarganya diruang keluarga.

"Yah, kau boleh membawa pacarmu kerumah, kami juga ingin bertemu lagi dengannya." jelas Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Diikuti anggukan senang dari Azuma dan Kurenai.

"I-iya." Jawab Sakura pasrah. "Aku keatas dulu." Ujarnya lemah.

Azuma, Kuraenai dan Tsunade melanjutkan khayalan mereka, bergosip tentang pacar Sakura.

'Mati, kau sekarang Sakura. Bagaimana bisa aku mempertemukan mereka dengan pemuda-pemuda tadi. Wajahnyapun aku tak ingat. Kau tamat sekarang Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan bohong?. Aduh~ semoga aku bisa mengendalikan situasi ini, tapi..' "Argghh." Teriaknya dibalik selimut dan berharap tuhan masih mau berbaik hati menolongnya lagi.

..Tbc..

Yah~ kembali lagi dengan fic gaje.

Bagaimana Sakura mengatasi permintaan keluarganya?

Tanpa banyak kata Mohon meriview..

Review ya.. please,,

**Violet7orange**


	2. Hanya Bisa Pasrah

**~Go Sakura Go~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance / humor dikit.. **

****Happy Reading :D

**Hanya Bisa Pasrah...**

Duk, duk, duk,..

Bunyi bola basket yang dipantulkan dengan tidak semangatnya. Suara keramaian kantin yang terletak disebelah lapangan basket seolah tidak menarik perhatian gadis ini, dia terus memantulkan bola yang dimainkannya sejak tadi dengan asal-asalan. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis ini mungkin dia sudah lelah dan kenyang dengan semua masalahnya sehingga mengacuhkan panggilan kantin diwaktu istirahat siang yang panas seperti ini.

"Sakura."

"Ya, _Sensei_." Jawab gadis itu dengan lesu.

"Kenapa kau men_drible_ bola seperti itu? Kau sakit?" tanya guru itu dengan lembut. "Tidak seperti Sakura yang bersemangat seperti biasanya?" tambahnya.

"Hm,, aku hanya sedikit mengalami masalah _sensei_." Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum.

Gurunya menyeringai sebentar mendengar jawaban salah satu muridnya ini "Yah, masalah memang selalu datang, Apalagi saat remaja yang merupakan masa adaptasi, sabar saja ya. Jika kau mau, kau bisa curhat pada _sensei_mu ini. Hehe"

Sakura tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan _Sensei_nya itu. Ia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah." Laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula menghampiri anak didiknya yang berada didepannya. "Kau harus semangat." t ambahnya tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. "Kau harus istirahat Sakura, tim inti tak boleh sakit." Katanya sambil berlaluujarnya sembari berlalu meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Baiklah kapten!" jawabnya bersemangat sambil mengambil sikap hormat.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda mendengar jawaban Sakura tanpa membalikkan badannya. Sakura terus menatap punggung _sensei_nya yang semakin menjauh, dan tak lama kemudian punggung itu menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

"Yihaa~" teriaknya semangat tiba-tiba. "Hei Ino, keluar kau!" tambahnya kearah Kantin yang terlihat ramai.

"Berisik jidat pink." Ino mendengus menghampiri Sakura yang masih dilapangan basket.

"Hoho~ kalau kalah jangat sewot gitu dong." Sakura cekikikkan melihat temannya yang bertampang kusut. "Kau liat sendirikan aku bisa menarik perhatian Kakashi-_sensei_. Sekarang kau harus mentraktirku!" teriak Sakura bersemangat.

"Iya, iya." Ino menjawab malas-malasan. "Aku masih heran, kemarin Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak segitu perhatiaannya padaku." Tanbahnya bingung.

"Sudah, kalah itu hal yang biasa Ino." Kata Sakura cekikikkan melihat temannya ini yang sudah berapa kali kalah dengannya. "Ah, atau Kakashi _sensei_ punya perasaan padaku, akhirnya perasaanku terbalas." Tambahnya sambil berputar-putar tak jelas ditengah lapangan.

Ino mendengus mendengarnya. "_In your dream_, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengarnya kembali duduk ditepi lapangan seperti tadi. Lalu mendengus sebal kearah Ino. "Kau memang menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah sekarang kau harus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar menemukan 'Pacar-pacar tak terdugamu' itu, baru mikirin yang lain." Ejek Ino.

"Hah~" Sakura tertunduk lesu. "Kau mengingatkanku dengan masalah yang berat Ino." Tambahnya lesu.

"Yah kau juga turut berduka cita jidat!" dengan wajah yang sebaliknya.

"Ucapan dan tingkahlakumu bertolak belakang _Pig_." Kesal Sakura. "Hem ngomong-ngomong mengandalkan gelarmu sebagai 'Ratu Gosip' di Sekolah kita kedatangan anak baru tidak?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah antusias.

Ino menengok kearah sakura lalu meneliti dari atas kebawah "Ada, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Ada berapa orang?"

"Tiga."

"Ah, jangan-jangan.."

"Apa sih Jidat! Jangan bikin penasaran!"

"Seperti kebanyakan cerita. Mereka bertiga ternyata orang yang dikirim tuhan untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku yang memusingkan ini Ino! Jerit Sakura heboh!"

"Maksudmu" Ino menatap Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. "Tiga murid baru itu, tiga orang yang kau kenalkan pada orang tuamu _plus_ nenekmu adalah pacarmu dengan seenak jidat lebarmu itu!" lanjut Ino dengan nada sinis.

Sakura mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Ino yang terlalu jujur itu menurutnya. Tapi biarlah, toh dia sedang berbahagia saat ini. Jadi Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" potong Ino kejam melunturkan harapan Sakura. "Anak baru itu cewek semua Sakura!"

"Hah, aku sudah mencari mereka di _Mall_ selama seminggu ini tapi nihil. Batang hidung mereka tidak kelihatan!"

"Kau pikir mereka hanya hidup di _Mall_ saja?" ledek Ino.

"Iya, bagaimana sekarang _Pig_. Aku harus jujur nanti dan pasti aku langsung do jodohkan!" rengek Sakura.

"Yah~ Sudah Nasibmu nak," ledek Ino tak peduli. Ia memang sudah sering mendengar Sakura akan dijodohkan gara-gara gosip tak jelas yang mengatakan kalau dia 'lesbi' hanya karena tomboi. Atau gosipitu disebar cowo-cowok yang tidak bertanggung jawab—yang kesal karena cintanya ditolak oleh sahabat pinknya ini. "Yuk ke kantin, ntar waktu isirahat habis gara-gara kelamaan disini." Ajak Ino seraya beranjak pergi.

"Huh~ gara-gara gosip ga jelas!" teriak Sakura. "Susah jadi orang cantik!" dumel Sakura. Mengikuti Ino.

"Yeee~" ledek Ino yang mendengar kicauan temannya.

~ Go Sakura Go~

"Yah memang tidak mengejutkan jika ini kenyataan." Suara Tsunade terdengar agak sinis sambil memandang cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Namanya juga Sakura, ternyata memang ga mungkin ya kalau dia memiliki pacar yang tampan seperti yang kita lihat." Ayah Sakura angkat bicara sambil menerawang jauh.

"Ah, padahal laki-laki itu tampan sekali. Jangan-jangan.." Kurenai—Ibu Sakura kini ikut menambahi.

"Sudah kubilang aku masih normal, aku masih suka cowok kok! Itu hanya gosip yang disebarkan cowok-cowok ga jelas yang kutolak! "Sakura bersikeras membela diri. Tiga orang dewasa dihadapannya menaikkan alis heran—tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. "Biar begini aku lumayan populer karena cantik, pintar dan ramah!" ia menambahi, tiga orang didepannya tambah mengerutkan alis.

Sakura merasa tersinggung menambahi "Beneran, kalian ga percaya! Ohw~ sungguh kalian keluarga ku bukan sih?"

"Apakah mereka baik hati?" –Asuma

"Apa mereka tampan?" -Kurenai

"Kaya ga?" -Tsunade

"Argh~ kenapa kau tolak sih!" Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Sok Baik!" jleb!

"Sok kecantikan!" jleb, jleb

"Sok kaya!" jleb, jleb, jleb—Sakura sadar dia sedang kere.

"Aku ga mau nerima mereka, aku suka sama orang lain!" Sakura tidak terima dia di aniaya keluarganya 'mereka beneran keluarga ku? Aku harus periksa akte kelahiran nih.' Pikir Sakura.

"Siapa?" Kata mereka kompak.

"Eh,, Hehe" Sakura malah cengegesan sendiri.

"Sudahlah untuk kebohonganmu bisa kami maafkan tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus ikut perjodohan!" kata Tsunade tegas.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah paling tidak kau datang dulu sakura! Kau bisa menyetujui atau menolak sesudah melihat mereka! Dan jangan coba kabur!" Kata Asuma tak kalah tegas.

"Iya." Sakura menjawab lesu.

"Santai saja sayang, kami tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk menyukai orang yang tidak kau suka. Inti dari perjodohan ini bukan untuk menikahkanmu denggan segera. Walau orang yang dijodohkanmu tidak kau sukai mungkin saja bisa jadi teman kan?" kata Ibu Sakura bijak. Sakura mulai luluh dengan perkataan ibunya yang lembut. Tetapi tiba-tiba ibunya tersenyum mencurigakan, Sakura kian waspada "Bersiaplah, hehe.." tuh kan Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pingsan.

~Go Sakura Go~

Ronde 1

Sakura memasuki sebuah restoran bernama 'Bling-bling' restoran dengan wajah lesu, 'Entah apa yang akan terjadi di sana.' Batinnya. Ia menoleh ke meja didekat jendela mendapati tiga orang yang tidak jelas—menurutnya sedang mendukungnya secara langsung—membawa spandung dengan tulisan '_Ganbatte _Sakura!' 'Go Sakura Go!' sampai 'Sakura didadaku!'. 'Ckck aneh! Memangnya aku akan mengikuti FIFA World Cup, huh~ lagian restoran itu ga mauh apa ngusir yang ga jelas kayak gitu! Dari namanya aja sudah aneh!" Sakura terus menggerutu. Sambil mencari seseorang berambut _spike_ pirang.

"Maaf apa anda Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Sakura saat menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang memakan ramen di sebuah meja sendirian—berambut _spike_. Tentu saja ia ingat itu.

"Iya!" katanya semangat sambil menyuap remennya lalu menoleh kearah yang memanggilnya tadi. Matanya membulat, ia terdiam kaku.

**Pandangan Pertama—Slank feat Nirina Zubir : On**

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa_

Sakura mengerutkan kening melihat kelakuan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. "Aku duduk ya!" Sakura dengan seenaknya duduk di depan pemuda itu—tidak tahu orang lagi terpesona.

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa_

_Seolaholah hanya impian yang berlalu_

_Sungguh tak ku sangka dan rasa tak percaya_

_Cewek secantik dia, datang menghampiriku_

_Hampir-hampir aku tak sadar dibuatnya_

Naruto akhirnya Sadar dari lamunannya saat Sakura membentak seorang bapak-bapak yang membunyikan musik—lagu diatas—dengan volume yang cukup untuk didengar satu restoran. Ramen yang semula ada dimulutnya merembes keluar—akibat terpesona yang amat sangat berlebihan dan jatuh dengan indahnya kepakaian yang ia pakai.

"Kau! Sakura-_chan_!" pekiknya heboh. Sakura yang sudah terlanjur ilfeel melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum ala kadarnya saja.

'Naruto Uzumaki! Coret!" Batinnya

...

Tiga orang yang berada didekat jendela hanya terbengong melihat kejadian itu 'Gagal!" batin mereka bersamaan.

~Go Sakura Go~

"Ronde ke dua!" Tsunade berjalan centil didepan restoran 'Bling-bling'—mengangkat kertas bertulisan '2'

"Nenek!" tegur Sakura malu.

"Kau masuk duluan, ingat kami ditempat kemarin!" Asuma menyemangati Sakura. "Semangat!" kata mereka berempat—terbawa suasana.

...

Sakura sudah duduk dengan anggunnya di meja restoran, tetapi agak kesal juga dia soalnya sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk menunggu tapi orang yang dimaksud belum datang juga. Sambil menunggu Sakura membaca profil pemuda yang ditulis tangan oleh ibunya.

**Tampan **'Apa ini?' batinnya **kau akan terjerat dengan pesona matanya yang seperti cermin **Sakura mengerutkan alis membaca tulisan tangan ibunya itu **wajahnya yang begitu putih bersih, posturnya yang tegap, senyumnya yang menawan khas Hyuga Neji dan **sakura berhenti melihat kearah pintu masuk, ada seseorang yang menggambarkan profil tulisan ibunya itu dengan baik.

Orang tersebut melangkah dengan pasti ke meja Sakura. Dan angsung menjabat tangan Sakura—yang ada diatas meja untuk berkenalan.

**Putri Iklan – ST12 : On**

_Aku bergetar disentuh dia_

_Mataku terbang sampai ke langit_

_Tubuhnyapun indah ku pandangi_

_Putih mulus dan seksi_

Sakura melanjutkan membaca profil **rambut yang panjang berkilau tak terlupakan. **Tak lupa setelah berjabat tangan Neji mengibaskan rambutnya ke wajah Sakura—itu merupakan kebiasaan Neji setelah berkenalan dengan orang baru.

Lagu masih berlanjut 'Sabar Sakura sabar' batinnya menyemangati.

_Tak jauh seperti sang bidadari_

_Kan ku peluk sampai mati_

_Rambutnyapun indah kupandangi_

_Mirip iklan di TV_

Lagu berhenti setelah Sakura menatap bapaak-bapak di meja no 5 dengan mata –membunuh- .

"Kau cantik. Seperti yang dibicarakan!" kata Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sakura sok malu-malu.

"Tapi kau sedikit galak ya." Kata Neji berkelakar melirik bapak-bapak yang tadi memutar musik dengan volume keras.

Muncul tanda siku-siku samar di kepala Sakura walau dia masih menutupinya dengan cengiran. "Kulitmu agak kering ya? Sering panas-panasan ya?" Neji bertanya dengan polosnya.

Jleb! Pisau menancap keuluh hati "Aku mengikuti Basket!" ketus Sakura.

"Oh pantesan. Pakai lotion dong!" 'Sialan nih orang'. "Eh kamu dah mandi belum Sakura?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya bisa kaget 'ketahuan ya' batinnya.

"Habis rambut kamu agak lepek, terus bau badan kamu juga agak asam-asam gimana gitu ya. Pakai parfum dong! Terus ya wajah kamu itu agak kusam dan.."

'Banci salon kurang ajar! Nih anak ngajak ribut kayaknya! Awas aja lu ya' maki sakura dalam hati.

...

Ketiga orang yang duduk didekat jendela—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan meja yang berisi seorang anak perempuan yang berwajah menahan marah dan laki-laki yang terus bgomong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan wajah santai—kini membuang muka. Sudah pasti kali ini gagal.

~Go Sakura Go~

"Ini terakhir untuk minggu ini Sakura, dia mantan murid Ayah jadi harap maklum." Asuma menghela nafas

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

Malam ini Sakura dan keluarga juga telah mengadakan acara perjodohan kecil-kecilan, tetap direstoran 'Bling-bling'

'Nara Shikamaru seperti apa ya? Semoga tidak menjengkelkan' batin Sakura.

...

30 menit kemudian

"Oh Kau sudah datang." Tanya laki-laki yang berkuncit tinggi.

"Sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab Sakura tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Mengapa kau sangat sulit dibangunkan dari tadi, hah?" sakura melanjutkan marahnya!

"Aku tidak suka menunggu, lebih baik tidur." Kata pemuda itu malas.

"Aku kan tidak terlambat, kau saja yang datang terlalu awal!" teriak Sakura lagi!

"Merepotkan."

**Nina Bobo : On**

_Nina bobo oh nina bobo  
>Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk<br>Tidurlah sayang, adikku manis…  
>Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk<em>

Grok! Shikamarupun tertidur dengan indahnya. "Bapak!" kata Sakura menatap tajam pada bapak-bapak yang duduk—lagi-lagi dimeja no 5 "Tolong pelankan musik yang anda putar itu sedikit! Saya tahu restoran ini bebas tapi bisakah anda sedikit menghargai privasi orang lain?" marah Sakura—sadar-tidak sadar dia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bapak itu. Pengunjung lain bertepuk tangan mendengar orasi Sakura. Bapak itupun mengannguk mengerti dan mematikan _mp3_ _player_nya

Hah~ sakura menghela nafas, lalu melirik kearah keluarganya yang juga hampir nyenyak tertidur. Neneknya Saja sudah meneteskan air liur saking khidmatnya saat tidur.

Sakura tidak tahu mau apa lagi ia ikut membaringkan kepalanya dimeja dan mulai ikut tertidur. Bapak dimeja no 5 mengambil _mp3_ _player_nya dan menhidupkannya tak lama lagu **Nina Bobo **terdengar.

_Nina bobo oh nina bobo  
>Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk<br>Tidurlah sayang, adikku manis…  
>Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk<em>

Mengantar tidur pengunjung restoran yang terlelap.

~Go Sakura Go~

"Ayah jadi gimana? Sudah cukupkan!" rengek Sakura.

"Masih adaminggu depan Sakura, perjodohanmu masih panjang!" jawab Asuma.

"Tapikan ga ada yang cocok! Gila semua!"

''Kau pasti akan menemukan yang baik sayang." Hibur Kurenai.

"Tapi.. Ah, sudahlah susah berdebad dengan kalian!" Sakura menyerah. "kalian punya kenalan keluarga Hatake? Kenalkan padaku! Mungkin cocok." Pinta Sakura 'ada udang di blik batu'.

Tiga orang yang sedang berada diruangan itu menatap Sakura. "Keluarga Hatake?" tanya Asuma.

"Kau Suka kriteria begitu?" Tanya Kurenai, sakura mengannguk semangat.

"Tak ku sangka cucuku suka dengan duda ganteng!" Tsunade menggeleng heran ''persis diriku dia benar-benar cucuku'' tambahnya.

"Hah?" Sakura heran.

"Keluarga Hatake kan?"

"Iya."

"Hatake Sakumo kan?"

"Hah?"

...

Kelihatannya hari-hari tenang dan romantis masih jauh dari hidup Sakura.

~Go Sakura Go~

~TBC~

"Kok perasaan kita ga sempat masuk ya?" tanya Sasori pada kedua temannya.

"Hn, aku dari awal belum pernah ngomong!" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Tenang aja, tokoh utama setelah Sakura kan kita, mungkin chap depan sabar aja." Kata Gaara menengahi.

"Iya deh, Sabar. Sabar!" jawab Sasori

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Hehe update maaaf yah telat,,<p>

dan ceritanya juga jadi gini,,

Tapi terimkasih ternyata ada yang mau baca dan menunggu sampai sekarang T.T *terharu

Makasih,, Riview Ya,, ^^

**Thankyou** **so much for** VVVV (_nah dah update, riview lagi ya~_), mayu akira (_iya, itu sasuke.._), **Yuu Yurino**, **Putri Luna**, **Lhyn hatake**, el Cierto (_Haha, makasih.. review lagi.._), **Ayano Hatake**, **Michiru Shizuka**, Nanahara Miyu (_dah update, lumayan panjang nih,, riview lagi yah~_), Raynfals27 (_dah update, mampir baca lagi dan riview ya_~), cherryblossom sasuke (_dah update,, hehe pairnya seperti biasa belum jelas,, review lagi?_), **OraRi HinaRa**, **imechan**, **Hoshi Yamashita**, **Shiro D'Coollest Warrior**, **Kim Geun Hyun**, Minami (_dah update,, maaf lama.. review lagi yah~_), uchiha priz alexa runo (_g hiatus kok, emang update.a lama,, hehe.. review lagi.._)

Riview ya~ *senyum merekah*


End file.
